(a) Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to footwear, and more particularly to a ventilating structure for shoes.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
When people wear their shoes for an extended period of time, the high temperature from body heat and the humidity developed inside the shoes often cause un-comfortableness to the users. Sometimes the unpleasant odor even makes people embarrassed when they take their shoes off in front of other people.
Therefore, a large number of techniques have been disclosed in the prior art for improving the ventilation of the shoes' air-tight space. Most of the techniques involve use some ventilating mechanism such as through holes configured on the face or the sole of the shoes, and/or the use of some specially designed materials for air flow in and out of the shoes.
In general, these techniques are effective but only to a certain extent in that most of the techniques rely on the small gaps between a user's foot and the shoe for air exchange between the inside and outside of the shoes. As the user's feet block most of the air flow, the removal of the high temperature and humidity inside the shoes is not speedy enough to achieve a cool and dry environment for the user's feet.